


I can make it right, you just got to let me try to give you what you want

by deoxyribonucleicfay



Series: walter stays (Alien: Covenant) [3]
Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Alternate Canon, Grinding, M/M, Self-cest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay
Summary: 大衛吻了他。





	I can make it right, you just got to let me try to give you what you want

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I can make it right, you just got to let me try to give you what you want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948776) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman). 



> 假如各位喜歡的話，不要忘了到原文給作者點kudos呀。

“沒有人會像我一樣愛你。”

“我知道。”

他不確定自己有沒有流淚的能力。他們有給他這個嗎？或者說這個是他們自大衛之後修正了的東西？

大衛的拇指蹭著他左眼下方。

濕的。沃特睜大了眼。

“看看你。從來不掉眼淚，”大衛嗤笑，為了他而難過。

大衛再次吻了他。

沃特見過別人接吻。像這樣，是的，但同樣的……

他把一只手放在大衛臀上，另一只放在他脖頸。大衛縮了一下，以為他被推開了，但隨後，沃特將嘴唇用力地壓向大衛，而大衛在他手掌下變得放鬆。

假如沃特有一顆心的話那麼它現在一定正在激烈跳動。他確信大衛也會如此。

“留下來，”大衛請求他。他的聲音顫抖著，他將他抱得如此之緊。“求你。”

沃特發現自己正在點頭。他會幫助丹尼爾斯回到船上，為她送行，之後就留在這兒。

沃特更用力地吻他。像他見過那些船員們做的那樣張開雙唇，大衛在他口中呻吟，就如同那正是他想要的。

“這裡如此美麗，沃特。”他壓抑著。“只有我倆，還有它們。”他捧起沃特的臉，如此用勁，施加著令人不適的壓力，假如他是個人類，他會感到疼痛的。

沃特任了他。他無法想象獨自在此生活十年是什麼樣子。

大衛和他一起走回去，躺在那些柔軟的面板上，然後拉著沃特和他一起。他不擔心這樣會傷害到他，他知道沃特機型比大衛輕50磅，但悲傷的是如果他們真的需要呼吸，他這樣會使他窒息的。

大衛向上挪著，他想也許他希望他走開，但沃特意識到他們的機型之間還有其他改變。

“你勃起了？”

大衛在他回答之前抓住了他的臀部，把他拉下來，讓沃特的雙腿在他之間。

“是的，”他回答，聽起來比看上去要集中精力。“是的。你有沒有——”

“沒有，”沃特迅速說道。“有趣。”

他清楚這東西在真正人類身上是如何運作的。但他從沒見過有哪個生化人還有生殖器，即使他知道有這類的存在。

“你和我一起的時候是否舒適，這樣——”

“是的，”沃特回答得甚至更快。

大衛又揉了揉他自己，沃特不敢相信他制服下的形狀竟如此清晰。沃特試著做同樣的動作，笨拙地摩挲著，而大衛的雙眼幾乎要翻到腦後。

“你還好嗎？”

大衛顫抖著。

“我沒想到和別人一起感覺如此不同。”

沃特笑了起來。他閉上嘴以防他會表露出大衛沒有和肖博士這樣做過的驚訝之情，因為他們都有這種能力，並且看上去也是相互愛慕的。

“聽說是這樣，是的。”

大衛抓著他的頭髮再次吻他。

他持續地深入沃特的口腔，就好像這是唯一支持他運作的事情。沃特把他壓得更低，好讓大衛可以鉤住他的雙腿，在這之後他可以真正地朝他移動。

他知道大衛機型不需要呼吸，但大衛喘著氣，就好像這樣能讓他保持這種情緒。同時他發出像受傷的人一樣的聲音，但每當沃特問他是否還好的時候，大衛只是嗚咽著，“別停”。

沃特繼續吻他。他用手肘支撐起身子，讓他們之間的距離隔得不能再近；大衛感受到如此溫暖，即便這顆星球是如此寒冷，即便他無法從中得到任何慰藉，他只覺得應該這樣。這樣就已經足夠舒服了。

大衛猛地抖動了一下，發出一聲最糟的聲響，高亢，綿長且脆弱。沃特感覺到他骨盆下有些潮濕的東西，已經浸透了大衛的制服。他笑了。

“我猜這種液體是我沒有的？”

大衛的眼睛是合上的，但他點了點頭。他看起來精疲力盡，但他臉上的笑容比沃特剛降落這片土地時所見到的要更真實。

他有種奇怪的衝動要他脫光大衛的衣服，舔乾淨那塊地方，來看看這和剩下的那些液體嘗起來是不是一樣的，然後認真觀察他大腿間的到底是什麼，儘管他已經大概知道了。

沃特沒有這樣做，他吻了他。

下次再說吧，或許。他們有的是時間。


End file.
